Priamo Zanone
Priamo Zanone Tallius (July 22, 4608) is an Istalian politician and former General Secretary of Il Blocco della Sinistra, currently serving as Minister of Science and Technology of the Istalian government. Before politics (4608 - 4626) Zanone was born on 22 July 4608 in Parimia, a small Trivenditan coastal village. Coming from a family of politicians, his grandfather was the mayor of the village for more than 20 years and his mother is a deputy in the regional chamber of Trivendito for the Left Bloc. He combined his studies at the institute with a job as a cashier in the village's supermarket, and after finishing he worked as a lifeguard to be able to pay for his university studies. Upon entering the university he began to delve deeper into the world of politics through his mother's hand, and with just eighteen he joined the youth of the Left Bloc, the Gioventù in Blocco, from which he would be elected General Secretary four years later when he graduated in Biology. Member of Il Blocco and Secretary of the Youth branch (4626-) Always associated with the most leftist current of the party, he starred in some disagreements with the General Secretary of the party at that time, Simonetta Giuliani, on the direction to be taken, at all times with the support of spokesman Gianlucca Buffo. He was elected national deputy in the 4631 Istalian elections for the Trivenditan region, and has been one of the most critical voices with the conservative governments of the nation. General Secretary of Il Blocco (4635-4665) After the bad results of the 4635 Istalian elections, where the party got its worst results and fell to the 7th position, Giuliani presented her resignation to the Federal Committee, which called for immediate elections. Competing against heavyweights of the party such as Alessio Scire (former Minister of Education) or Sonia Amato (former Minister of Science), he ended up imposing himself on the party's primaries thanks to a campaign based on the defense of a necessary ideological turn to the left, moving away from the most center-left positions of recent years, and attacking what he considered "the party apparatus", members who had been in it since its inception and had failed to renew themselves. Finally, he ended up imposing himself thanks to the decisive support of the bases and, above all, of the youth branch, with 79% of the militant votes. Being only 27-years old at the time of his election, he became the youngest political leader at the time and the youngest leader of a big party since the creation of the Istalian Empire. The first blow of his leadership came after the surprise attack promoted by Deltaria against the armed forces of Istalia, which caught the nation by surprise and forced all political forces to react. Having lost his brother, Corporal Giulio Zanone, in that attack, the party made the decision to support both the defense of the national sovereignty of Jakania, which at that time was being invaded by Deltarian troops, and to request the government of Vanuku canceling its plan to use nuclear weapons. However, the Federal Committee of the party, with him included, voted against declaring war on Deltaria, considering that the only thing that would be achieved is to harm ordinary citizens of both nations, causing irreparable losses, but without harming the powerful ones. Although he already was the General Secretary of the Left Bloc for the 4639 Istalian elections, he let Mrs. Giuliani take part in the elections for the last time, to show that her political model was finished. The party only gained one seat (from 55 to 56) but lost more than 200,000 more votes, and therefore, Zanone enforced his role within the party in its political turn. After the 4646 Istalian elections, the left managed to win an absolute majority in the Istalian Assembly, with the Socialists proposing a coalition between all of them. The Left Bloc received the positions of Foreign Affairs for Amadeo Conetta, Environment for Matilda Morasco, and Science and Technology for himself. After the 4650 elections, he announced that his party will join the opposition following the bad election results, although it would vote in favor of a progressist coalition of the rest of left-wing parties. After the 4658 elections however, he decided to enter again in the government under the second Bellandini's Cabinet, repeating in his position of Minister of Science. He decided to resign as General Secretary of the Left Bloc after the 4662 elections, assuming all the faults for not connecting with the population. Prior to his resignation, he had successfully negotiated with the Resurgent Front to create the coalition Republican Front, which since its conception became the longest representative in the Istalian Assembly. He therefore served again as Minister of Science from 4659 to 4667 when the conservatives returned to the government, and regained once again his position as minister under the leadership of the new General Secretary of Il Blocco and first member of the party to reach the Head of Government, Minerva Larocca, under both of her cabinets (Larocca I and Larocca II). Consequently, he is the longest-serving Minister in Istalian modern story, having served for more than 20 years during different Prime Ministers. Ideology and family Convinced progressive, since joining the Gioventù in Blocco he defends the need to establish social republicanism in Istalia in all areas, including the need to restore the Republic, as well as the need to encourage a change in society towards greater use of clean energy and other forms of conservation of the environment, including pressure on large multinationals. He has dual nationality Seluco-Istalian, as a result of his mother's origins. The second of three brothers, he lost the oldest one in the Disaster of Alaria. He is openly a member of the LGBT community. Category:Istalian people and politicians